The Archer's Apprentice
by MeroUchiha
Summary: Rik'Sar, a High Elf archer raised by Khajiit, is venturing into Skyrim to explore its ancient Nord tombs, Dwarven ruins and caverns, and to hopefully settle down from his adventuring and to start a family. He meets with a homeless "thief", named Daedhro, whom he takes up as an apprentice with him to his exploration of the land. During their adventures, they find a valuable treasure


The cool, Arctic air swept across Solitude. Market stalls opened, and children ran out of their homes to play. The Blacksmith began smithing weapons, the tavern organized their drinks, and all was at peace. A hawk flew above Solitude majestically as a tall, bulky man walked in. He wore scaled armour and a cowl, which was newly made. On his back, an elven bow sat with a quiver full of different kinds of arrows. On his left side, a glass sword dangled which glowed mysteriously. The children came up to him, and touched his weapons. He removed the cowl to reveal a high elf's face and long, black hair. Scars on his left cheek showed the hard battles he fought. He leisurely wondered through Solitude, looking at what the stores had to offer. He then made his way back to the Winking Skeever at midday and rented a room. He relaxed with a bottle of mead, listening to the bard play her lute. Suddenly, all was interrupted by the bartender, yelling at a hooded woman who fled the tavern with freshly cooked beef. The bartender then got an iron dagger and ran after her.  
"Come back here you thief!" He yelled, running out of the door. The adventurer followed him, opening the door to see him looking around confused.  
"Where did that thief go?" He said, scratching his head.  
"Who was that?" the adventurer asked him. He had a strong foreign accent.  
"She was that thief that has been stealing food and clothes for the past few months", he replied. "Nobody has caught her yet, probably because the guards are too lazy!"  
"If you want, I can try and catch her".  
"Oh you would do that for us? Divines bless your kind heart. By the way that accent, where are you from, sir?"  
"I come from Elsweyr, and please, call me Rik'Sar."  
That is strange. Isn't that a Khajiit name?"  
"I was adopted into a Khajiit family when I was a baby."  
"Well anyway good luck with catching her, she is one smart thief."

In the evening, Rik'Sar laid in his bed, trying to think about that thief. Her build seemed elvish, so he assumed she was an elf.  
_She wasn't wearing Thieves Guild Armour, so she isn't part of the Thieves Guild, _he thought. _She isn't part of any Guild, from the looks of it at all. Her clothes seemed pretty dirty too, so she might live just out of town somewhere in the wilderness. She must have been trained or she is experienced, because from what I hear, she has done it multiple times and has never been caught, nor does anyone know her identity. _He laid there for a few more minutes and then finally drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, Rik'Sar was awoken by the sound of a hawk, majestically flying about Solitude. He placed on his armour, grabbed his bow and arrow and his sword, and went out to find information about the thief. It was nine o'clock and already the streets were filled. He talked to store owners, but they all said the same thing.  
"I don't know much about her", said the high elf sisters who owned Radiant Raiment, the best store to buy clothes and accessories from in Skyrim.  
"She hasn't stolen from us, yet", said the eldest one. "She only takes food and drink."  
"It's great for us though", the youngest one continued. "We don't have problems from that filthy thief".  
"Well, she could be poor and trying to provide for a family…"  
"Are you an acquaintance of her!?" The eldest sternly said.  
"No, it's just that you don't know her, so you can't call her such harsh things…"  
"Humph, ok. Well go now, we have customers to serve-"  
"Oi, you thief!" Yelled a man a few buildings down from Radiant Raiment. The thief ran with a small sack. As she made her way to the gates, an arrow was flung from a guard patrolling from the top of the city gates which pierced its way into her shoulder. She let out a loud grunt and ran even faster out of Solitude. Rik'Sar ran out as well, chasing her. A few guards were also chasing her. She stopped at the docks, holding her bleeding wound. The guards cornered her at the edge of a dock, drawing their swords, with Rik'Sar behind them.  
"Stop right there!" One of the guards said. "By order of the Jarl, you have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say in your defence?" The thief stared at him for a few seconds, then glanced at Rik'Sar with her red, elven eyes. She threw the sack at the guard, and sighed. She removed the arrow that was lodged in her shoulder, and threw it on the ground.  
"Goodbye". She said, back flipping into the cold, Arctic waters behind her. The guards ran to the edge, staring into the water and waiting for her to get air. One of the archers readied his bow, but she never surfaced. A small amount of blood surfaced but that was it.  
"Has she died?" The archer asked, placing his arrow back in his quiver.  
"I do not know", another guard replied. "But she is gone now." All of the guards walked back to Solitude, while Rik'Sar remained staring at the water.  
_I have never met anyone with a necklace like that, _He thought. _It is not doubt she possesses the necklace of water breathing. _He then heard water splashing further up the bank on the other side of the lake. The thief emerged from the cold water, covering her wound with her hand. She then ran off into the wilderness, unaware of Rik'Sar watching her. Despite his heavy armour and weapons, he jumped into the lake and swam across. When he got out, he followed the blood drops the thief left behind. Soon enough, the trail of blood faded away, and he was lost. Rik'Sar looked around for any signs of a trail or a main road, but couldn't see any. He was cold from the water, it was cold enough to have snow on the ground, and he was tired from pulling all of this weight with him. He rested for a few hours.

It was afternoon when he awoke, so he made a move on to find a main road back to Solitude. He walked east through small trees and bush, most of them without leaves.  
_I never knew Skyrim would be so miserable, _Rik'Sar thought. _It looks like a dead wasteland here… _He then saw a steaming pond, and a figure sitting next to it in the remains of a home, next to a campfire. As he snuck closer, he could see the figure stitching something on their shoulder. Their blonde hair was wet, and their light armour was soaked. He then recognized that it was the thief from before. A female Wood Elf.


End file.
